Was im Wald haust
Von allen Dörfern und Kleinstädten dieser Welt musste mein uralter Ford natürlich ausgerechnet in Little Hamot den Geist aufgeben, auf der staubigen Hauptstraße in der Nähe eines schäbigen Motels, dessen grellrot leuchtenden Buchstaben den Namen BARRYS zeigten. Nun, für eine Schlafgelegenheit war zumindest gesorgt. Der bärtige Besitzer, dessen Augenklappe und fehlender Schneidezahn mich unwillkürlich an einen alternden Piraten denken ließen, hatte mich an Joes Garage verwiesen – „Der beste Mechaniker hier“, hatte er behauptet. Wohl eher der Einzige, dachte ich. Wie dem auch sei, es war sieben Uhr und ich hatte vor verschlossenen Türen gestanden. Also begab ich mich seufzend in die Hamot Tavern, bestellte einen Burger und Pommes und verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich den Wagen nicht vorher hatte durchchecken lassen. „Zu Besuch hier?“ Ich sah auf. Die hübsche Kellnerin räumte gerade den Tisch mir gegenüber ab. Die äußerst hübsche Kellnerin, wie ich bei genauem Hinsehen feststellte. Ein Lichtblick in der schummrigen Kneipe, dessen Gäste fast alle männlich und über fünfzig waren, mit grauen Pferdeschwänzen, Karohemden und schäbigen Cowboystiefeln. Die Fenster waren trüb, die rot-weißen Vorhänge zerschlissen, das Essen kalt und wenn ich bessere Laune gehabt hätte, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich mit ein paar dämlichen Sprüchen à la was eine so schöne Frau in diesem Kellerloch treibt, versucht. „Oh nein. Ich bin auf der Durchreise. Mein Wagen ist stehengeblieben. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Spring City.“ Die Kellnerin war nun mit dem Tisch fertig, aber blieb noch stehen und sah mich an.„Da fragen Sie am besten mal bei Joe oben hinter Barrys Motel nach.“ „Habe ich.Bei Barry bleibe ich heute Nacht. Er hat mir auch schon geholfen, mein Auto zu Joe zu schieben. Morgen früh gehe ich gleich dort vorbei.“ Jetzt redete ich schon von den Bewohnern hier wie von alten Freunden. Meine Gesprächspartnerin nickte und trug das Geschirr zum Tresen, wo sie es abstellte. „Joe ist super, der kriegt alles wieder hin.“ Dann sah sie mich amüsiert an. „Spring City, soso. Natürlich. Ist noch ein weiter Weg. Alle wollen sie immer nach Spring City oder nach Williamstown. Keiner weiß den herben Charme von Little Hamot zu schätzen.“ Sie lachte und zeigte ihre perlweißen Zähne. An der Bar stimmten ein paar der Männer in ihr Lachen ein. Man hatte uns zugehört. Keine große Überraschung. In diesen winzigen Käffern ist es immer das Gleiche. Der Neue wird sofort beachtet. Es passiert ja sonst nichts. „Klar. Die pittoreske Hauptstraße mit ihren Schlaglöchern und die malerischen verlassenen Geschäfte an jeder Ecke sind natürlich eine Reise wert.“ War das zu hart gewesen? Kurz befürchtete ich, ich hätte die hübsche Blonde beleidigt. Zwei oder drei der Gäste setzten auch sofort eine finstere Miene auf. Doch die Kellnerin nickte verständnisvoll. „Es hält nicht viele Leute hier. Einer nach dem anderen ziehen sie weg. Aber außerhalb des Zentrums gibt es ein paar nette Ecken.“ Sie nahm jetzt das Tablett mit dem Geschirr und machte sich damit auf den Weg in die Küche. „Gehen Sie doch mal in den Wald.“ rief sie mir über die Schulter hinweg zu. In den Wald? Na, dazu würde ich doch hoffentlich keine Zeit haben. Morgen würde Joe meinen Ford reparieren, mir höchstwahrscheinlich eine saftige Rechnung präsentieren und mittags hoffte ich, meinen Weg fortsetzen zu können. Ich nahm die letzten Bissen von meinem Burger und trank meine Cola aus. Ich hatte dabei das Gefühl, von so ziemlich allen Gästen gemustert zu werden. Das Gefühl hielt an, als ich zu Fuß zu meinem Motel zurückkehrte. Wobei ich gar nicht viele Leute traf. Diejenigen jedoch, die mir entgegen kamen, starrten mich unverhohlen an. Hier kannte sicher jeder jeden und, wie die nette Kellnerin schon deutlich gemacht hatte, gab es selten Besuch in Little Hamot. So schnell wie möglich lief ich durch die Straßen. Schäbige Häuser, die fast alle einen Anstrich bitter nötig gehabt hätten, und verlassene Läden wechselten sich ab. Die meisten Vorgärten waren ungepflegt, von Unkraut bewuchert und mit Müll vollgestellt. Hier ein kaputtes Fahrrad, da ein alter Reifen. Was für eine heruntergekommene Stadt. Als ich an meinem vorübergehenden Zuhause ankam, hatte ich außerdem das Gefühl, dass ein feuchter Geruch nach faulendem Obst in der Luft lag. Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als ich ins Motel trat und Barry begrüßte. Dieser murmelte etwas und ich ging die Treppe zu Zimmer 7 hoch. Erleichtert zog ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss. Nachdem ich geduscht und mir die Zähne geputzt hatte, war es stockdunkel und grabesstill. Mit Sicherheit war ich der einzige Gast. Schon unheimlich. Wozu brauchte man eigentlich ein Motel in Little Hamot? Reich wurde Barry hier sicherlich nicht. Ich öffnete das Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Wieder meinte ich, den Geruch nach Fäulnis wahrzunehmen. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn um die Ecke noch eine Müllhalde gewesen wäre. Von meiner Position aus hatte ich Aussicht auf das, was wohl das Stadtzentrum war. Weiter hinten konnte ich die Hamot Tavern ausmachen. Es schien mir, als seien die Lichter bereits erloschen. Andererseits konnte ich es vielleicht über die Entfernung nicht richtig erkennen. Tatsächlich jedoch sah ich keinen einzigen Menschen mehr auf der Straße. Plötzlich überkam mich ein mulmiges Gefühl. Die Stadt war ausgesprochen düster. Ich war mutterseelenallein im Motel. Niemand wusste, wo ich war. Unwillkürlich griff ich nach meinem Handy, doch dann fiel mir ein, dass der Akku schon seit heute Morgen leer war und dass ich das Ladekabel vergessen hatte. Das unangenehme Gefühl drückte mir auf die Brust. Mein Herz klopfte schneller. Dann rief ich mich energisch zur Ordnung. Sei nicht albern, befahl ich mir. Morgen früh regle ich die Sache mit dem Auto und morgen Abend bin ich in Spring City. Dann schloss ich das Fenster, sperrte den merkwürdigen Geruch aus und legte mich ins Bett. Es war drei Uhr morgens, als ich das Kratzen hörte. Es verpasste mir solch einen Schrecken, dass ich sofort kerzengerade im Bett saß. Mein erster Gedanke war: Da ist jemand im Zimmer! Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals, während ich mich langsam in alle Richtungen drehte. Ich spürte kalten Schweiß auf meiner Stirn. Ein gewöhnlicher Dieb? Oder ein Verrückter? Doch als sich meine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten, stellte ich fest, dass absolut nichts zu sehen war, außer der blinkenden Anzeige des digitalen Weckers. Zögernd schob ich mich, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, an den Rand meines Bettes. War jemand darunter? Mühsam versuchte ich, meine Panik zu kontrollieren, als ich unter das Bett spähte. Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchfuhr mich: Nichts. Ich machte es mir wieder bequem und wartete, bis sich mein Herzschlag normalisierte. Die Hände entspannen, dachte ich, dann entspannt sich auch der Rest des Körpers. Hatte ich mal gelesen. Doch gerade, als ich wieder dem Einschlafen nah war, kratzte es erneut und ich fuhr wieder hoch. Das Kratzen schien nicht aus diesem Zimmer zu kommen. Doch nicht etwas aus dem Bad? Die Angst kroch wieder in mir hoch, eiskalt und unaufhaltsam. Was war das? Wer kratzte hier an der Wand und warum? Ich stand auf und ging auf die Badezimmertür zu. Die Holzdielen knarzten unter meinen Füßen. Erschrocken hielt ich an. Doch das Kratzen hörte nicht auf. Vorsichtig legte ich die Hand auf die Türklinke und dann, mit einem entschlossenen Ruck, riss ich sie auf. Ich sah nichts. Niemand war im Bad. In den Moment meinte ich, das Geräusch lokalisieren zu können. Es kam auch nicht vom Flur her. Jemand kratzte draußen unter dem Fenster. Und nun? Warum kratzte da jemand? War es vielleicht ein Tier? War es vielleicht Barry? Oder ein betrunkener Motelgast – war doch noch jemand hier? – der die Tür nicht fand? Nun, Kratzen ist nicht verboten, dachte ich mir. Ich kann wohl kaum etwas dagegen tun. Und um ehrlich zu sein, legte ich keinen Wert darauf, der Sache weiter nachzugehen. Es mochte übertrieben sein, aber in diesem ausgestorbenen Motel, in diesem gottverlassenen Städtchen machte mir nachts um drei ein ungewöhnliches Geräusch Angst. Ich kroch also zurück ins Bett, wickelte mich in die Decke und drückte mir das Kopfkissen über die Ohren, um nichts mehr hören zu müssen. So verbrachte ich die Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen wach und unruhig. „Was? Wieso das denn?“ Ich erschrak selbst über den Tonfall meiner Stimme. Kein Grund, zu verzweifeln, rügte ich mich. Ich zwang mich, mit gemäßigter Stimme zu fragen: „Warum kriegen Sie das Ersatzteil erst morgen?“ Joe musterte mich abschätzig. „Wenn ich’s bestelle, ist’s morgen da. So ist das.“ Hatte ich eine Wahl? Also würde ich noch eine Nacht bleiben und morgen Vormittag weiter fahren. Missmutig stiefelte ich zurück ins Motel, wo Barry an der Rezeption saß und Zeitung las. Ich ging auf ihn zu. „Kann ich wohl einmal telefonieren?“ „Nein.“ sagte er und ich musste ihn wohl etwas konsterniert angeguckt haben, denn er fügte gleich etwas netter hinzu: „Wurde abgeschaltet. Hab die Rechnung nicht bezahlt. Läuft nicht so gut, wissen Sie.“ Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies er in den Raum, um zu verdeutlichen, dass er über sein Motel redete. Ich glaubte ihm aufs Wort. „Haben Sie ein Handy?“ „Nein.“ Auch das glaubte ich dem ewig finster dreinblickenden Hinterwäldler sofort. Ich seufzte. Ich würde etwas spazieren gehen und vielleicht ein Internet-Café finden. Gab es so etwas noch? Oder vielleicht sogar eine Telefonzelle. In Little Hamot war das möglich. Ziellos lief ich durch die Straßen. Nichts weckte mein Interesse. Schließlich fiel mein Blick auf die ersten Bäume, die den Waldrand ankündigten. Und weil ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte und es nichts Anderes zu sehen gab, folgte ich der sanierungsbedürftigen Straße. Rasch wurden die Bäume um mich herum dichter. Blumen wuchsen und ich hörte sogar ein paar Vögel zwitschern. Meine Laune hob sich etwas. Ich ging weiter und weiter. Schließlich stand ich vor einer Weggabelung. Ein moosbedecktes Schild wies links den Weg nach Bessantville. Ich bog nach rechts ab, um im Wald zu bleiben. Die Bäume erhoben sich über viele Meter über mir. Die mächtigen Baumkronen bedeckten fast den Himmel. Obwohl es noch Vormittag war, war es mittlerweile dunkel um mich herum geworden. Wirklich sehr dunkel. Und auf einmal stieg mir wieder der Odeur von Fäulnis in die Nase. Was war das? War ich hier in der Nähe der Müllhalde? Die Straße wurde immer schlechter und immer zugewachsener von Grasbüscheln und Farn. Sicher kamen hier nicht oft Menschen entlang. Auch die Vögel hatten aufgehört zu singen. Wie lange war ich mittlerweile unterwegs? Ich konnte es nicht sagen. Gerade als ich beschloss, umzukehren, hörte ich das Geräusch von knackenden Ästen vielleicht hundert Meter vor mir. Ich spürte, wie sich mir die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Dort war jemand. Mitten im Wald. Langsam drehte ich mich um und begann mit zügigen Schritten den Rückweg. Doch dieser Jemand begann mit weitaus schnelleren Schritten zu laufen. Hals über Kopf hastete ich los. Nackte Angst packte mich. Ich rannte und rannte. Meine Beine waren so weich, dass ich fürchtete, sie würden nachgeben. Ich fühlte kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn. War ein geistesgestörter Killer hinter mir her? Hinter mir hörte ich dumpfe Schritte auf dem Waldboden, raschelnde Blätter und – ein erneuter Schreck durchfuhr meinen Körper– ein Grunzen. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft und mein eigenes Keuchen dröhnte mir in den Ohren. Es war noch viel zu weit. Vor mir sah ich erst die Weggabelung und von da aus war ich mindestens noch 15 Minuten gelaufen. Und dieses animalische Grunzen kam immer näher. Als ich zu Tode geängstigt um die Kurve bog, sauste mir ein Radfahrer entgegen und fuhr an den Kreuzung nach links. Noch im Rennen drehte ich den Kopf in seine Richtung, wollte ihm etwas zurufen, ihn warnen, da erblickte ich das, was mich gejagt hatte und was nun geradeaus weiter preschte und sich dem Radfahrer an die Fersen heftete. Eine erneute Welle der Angst durchzuckte mich. Ein dunkles, zotteliges Tier, einem Bär vielleicht nicht unähnlich, aber ich glaubte, riesige Fangzähne auszumachen. Ein Koyote war es nicht, dazu war die Kreatur viel zu riesig und sein Knurren klang nicht von dieser Welt. Hals über Kopf hastete ich auf den Waldrand zu und hörte nicht auf zu rennen, auch nicht, als ich schon längst wieder zwischen Häusern und Vorgärten war. Ich drehte mich kein einziges Mal um, zu groß war die Angst vor dem, was ich sehen würde. Als ich endlich vor meiner Bleibe ankam, schmerzte meine Lunge, meine Knie waren butterweich und ich konnte mich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ich öffnete die Tür und hörte Barry sagen „…ihn in Richtung Bessantville geschickt.“ Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir und unterhielt sich mit einem Mann, den ich nie zuvor hier gesehen hatte. „Den Radfahrer?“ stieß ich hervor, woraufhin die beiden in meine Richtung wirbelten. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und legte meine Hand auf meine schmerzende Brust. „Radfahrer…“, brachte ich hervor, „im Wald… ein Bär…. verfolgt ihn. Oder irgendein… seltsames Tier.“ Die Männer tauschten einen Blick und Barry runzelte die Stirn. „Waren Sie im Wald?“ Ich nickte und versuchte, meine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Etwas hat ihn verfolgt. Ein Tier. Aber eigentlich auch wieder nicht.“ Ich versuchte, in Worte zu fassen, dass eine Kreatur den Radfahrer verfolgt und wahrscheinlich attackiert hatte. Eine Kreatur, die eigentlich kein Tier gewesen sein konnte. Die Statur, das Grunzen und Knurren und, wie mir jetzt langsam klar wurde, der Fäulnisgeruch, der sich immer weiter abgeschwächt hatte, je mehr Strecke ich zwischen mich und die Bestie gelegt hatte. Ich stammelte herum, noch völlig außer Atem. Als ich geendet hatte, sagte Barry: „‘n Koyote“, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Der andere Mann sagte gar nichts. Ich riss die Augen auf. „Ist Ihnen das egal? Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!“ Wieder tauschten die beiden einen Blick. „Ich rufe die Polizei an.“ sagte der andere Mann schwerfällig, nickte Barry zum Abschied zu und ging gemächlich zur Tür. Wortlos wandte Barry sich seinen Unterlagen zu. Und ich, eben noch in Todesangst, stieg schließlich die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hoch. Was hätte ich auch tun sollen? Der Mann würde die Polizei informieren, die sicherlich hier auftauchen würde und mehr konnte ich im Moment nicht machen. Doch die Gleichgültigkeit der beiden hatte mir einen Schock versetzt. Ich setzte mich auf mein Bett und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. Ich konnte gar nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob dem Radfahrer etwas passiert war. Vielleicht war er entkommen. Vielleicht verletzt, aber nicht lebensgefährlich. Der Gedanke an die Bestie ließ mich schaudern. Ich ließ die Geschehnisse Revue passieren und blieb an einem Detail hängen. Barry hatte gesagt, er hätte den Radfahrer in Richtung Bessantville geschickt. Das war eine merkwürdige Formulierung. Wenn jemand nach dem Weg fragt, erklärt man diesen, aber man schickt die Person nicht in diese Richtung. Ich überlegte, was ich über diese Gegend wusste. Es gab einige Dörfer und Kleinstädte östlich und südlich von hier und außerdem einen kleine See. Im Norden lag der Wald. Ich glaubte nicht, dass der bedauernswerte Mann aus Little Hamot stammte, sonst hätte er wohl nicht nach dem Weg gefragt. Da er aber nicht motorisiert unterwegs gewesen war, stammte er wohl aus einem der Nachbarstädtchen. Vielleicht wollte er in eins der anderen radeln. Vielleicht wollte er einen Tag am See verbringen. Und dieser lag garantiert nicht in Richtung Bessantville. Mich fröstelte es. Ich beschloss, den Rest des Tages in meinem Zimmer zu verbringen. Die Polizei kam nicht, um mich zu befragen. Nach vielen quälend langen Stunden trieb mich der Hunger raus. Ich konnte Barry nicht fragen, ob sein Bekannter sich bei ihm gemeldet hatte, denn die Rezeption war unbesetzt. Ich fühlte mich unendlich weit von jeglichen Nachrichten und von der Außenwelt entfernt. Ich hatte niemanden angerufen und würde heute kaum noch eine Gelegenheit finden. Es war schon Abend und in der Nähe gab es weder ein Restaurant noch einen Imbiss, noch nicht einmal einen geöffneten Supermarkt. So landete ich wieder in der Hamot Tavern, wo außer mir nur ein älteres Ehepaar, zwei Männer an der Bar und ein offensichtlich betrunkener Mann in einer dunklen Ecke saßen. Ich bestellte Chicken Wings bei der hübschen Kellnerin und starrte auf den kleinen Bildschirm, auf dem ein Eishockey-Spiel lief. Als das Essen kam, schlang ich es praktisch in mich herein, um möglichst schnell wieder in mein Zimmer zu kommen. „Es hat Hunger!“ schrie in diesem Augenblick eine Stimme durch die Kneipe, so grell, dass alle zusammenzuckten, und begleitet von einem heftigen Schlag auf den Tisch. Einen verwirrten Moment lang dachte ich, ich sei gemeint. „Es hat wieder Hunger!“ rief der Betrunkene wieder aus seiner Ecke. „Und es wird nicht aufhören, eher es satt ist!“ Die Kellnerin packte ein Telefon, und wählte blitzschnell. „Ich rufe seine Frau an. Sie muss ihn immer abholen.“ erklärte sie mir nervös. Ein dumpfes Gefühl, eine erste Ahnung von etwas Ungutem, stieg in mir auf. „Was ist es?“ fragte ich. „Mary?“ sprach die Blonde in den Hörer. „Es geht wieder los. Kommst du gleich? Danke.“ Dann legte sie auf. „Er hat einen Rottweiler.“ erklärte sie kurz, ohne mich anzusehen, griff dann ihr Tablett und ging zu dem Mann herüber. Ich sah sie den Tisch abräumen und leise auf den Betrunkenen einreden. Kurz blickte sie über ihre Schulter zu mir herüber und der Blick des Mannes folgte ihrem. Mein Gefühl verstärkte sich. Redeten sie über mich? Sie rauschte an mir vorbei, um die leeren Gläser in die Küche zu bringen, doch ich hielt sie an der Schulter fest: „Wer oder was hat Hunger? Niemand nennt seinen Hund ‚es‘.“ Sie versuchte, sich loszuschütteln und fixierte mich mit Ihrem Blick. Ich sah etwas in ihren Augen aufflackern. Furcht und etwas, das ich nicht deuten konnte. Wut? Trauer? Bedauern? „Lassen Sie mich los und gehen Sie.“ Sie sprach leise und eindringlich. Ich ließ sie sofort los. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie mich aus der Kneipe rausschmeißen wollte oder ob sie mir empfahl, die Stadt sofort zu verlassen. Ich knallte 20 Dollar auf den Tisch und hastete aus der Bar in die Dunkelheit, in der ich wieder den mittlerweile bekannten Geruch ausmachen konnte. Ich lief zum Motel, während die Furcht immer größer wurde. Die ganze Zeit über bildete ich mir ein, von irgendwoher ein Knurren wahrzunehmen oder irgendwelche Schatten zu sehen. Als ich zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag außer Atem ins Motel rannte, sah Barry kurz auf und sagte: „Vierzig Dollar.“ „Wie bitte?“ „Zwei Nächte. Vierzig Dollar.“ Fast erleichtert zahlte ich. Wenn jemand an so profane Dinge wie vierzig Dollar dachte, konnte die Gefahr wohl nicht so groß sein. Ich beschloss, kein Gespräch mehr über den Radfahrer und die Polizei anzufangen. Es schien mir keinen Sinn zu machen und ich fühlte mich unendlich erschöpft. Ich wollte nur noch in meinem Zimmer sein und morgen davon fahren und dann die Polizei anrufen und fragen, ob ein junger Mann vermisst wurde. Für heute, das war mir klar, änderte es nichts mehr. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und starrte vor mich hin. Es war eine rabenschwarze Nacht und der Fäulnisgeruch wurde immer intensiver. Mein Herz pochte. Doch was mir wirklich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, war das Kratzen, das plötzlich wieder begann. Immer lauter werdend, fast rhythmisch. Wieder schien es mir, als würde es vom Fenster her kommen. Mein Fenster ging nicht zur Straße heraus, sondern hinten zum Hof, von dem wiederum ein Trampelpfad irgendwohin führte. Wer – oder was – lauerte dort? Zögernd stand ich auf, bewegte mich langsam, mit zittrigen Knien auf das Fenster zu…. „Mr Porter!“ tönte es plötzlich so laut und durchdringend von unten, dass ich zusammenzuckte und beinahe umkippte. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der so gleichgültige Motelbesitzer so ohrenbetäubend schreien konnte. „Mr Porter, runter, wir müssen hier raus!“ Und ich rannte. Ich hastete durch den Flur und stolperte die Treppenstufen hinunter. Unten stockte ich kurz, denn Barry war nicht zu sehen. Die Haustür stand sperrangelweil offen. „Wo sind Sie?“ rief ich, doch ich erhielt keine Antwort. Ich rannte hinaus, wo mir der Geruch nach Verwesung entgegen schwappte, so dass mir fast übel wurde. Barry war nicht zu sehen. Ich wusste nicht, in welche Richtung ich laufen sollte. Auf jeden Fall nicht in Richtung des Hinterhofes. Bleiben konnte ich auch nicht, also bewegte ich mich in eine Richtung und rief nach Barry. Da hielt plötzlich ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen neben mir und die Tür wurde aufgerissen. „Rein mit Ihnen!“ rief die hübsche Kellnerin. Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Ich sprang hinein, woraufhin sie losbrauste. „Wir müssen Barry finden!“ rief ich. Doch Barry war nirgends zu sehen. „Wir fahren zu mir nach Hause. Da sind wir sicher.“ bestimmte sie und gab Gas. Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Ich suchte die Gegend nach dem Monster ab. Ich sah nichts, aber der Gestank drang bis ins Auto. „Was ist das? Erzählen Sie mir alles.“ forderte ich sie auf. Sie seufzte und bog nach rechts ab. „Wir fahren zu mir nach Hause.“ wiederholte sie. „Ist es ein Tier? Ist es nicht, oder? Ist es ein Dämon? Wer weiß alles davon?“ Ich schrie sie praktisch an. Sie bleib ruhig, wirkte auf eine Art resigniert. „Niemand außerhalb der Stadt. Keiner glaubt es. Oder will es glauben.“ Ihre Resignation versetzte mir einen weiteren Schlag in die Magengrube. Der Geruch nach verwesendem Fleisch wurde übermächtig. Ich war kurz davor, mich zu übergeben. Wieder bog sie nach rechts. Ich hatte das Gefühl, im Kreis zu fahren. Ich dachte schon, sie würde nicht mehr weiterreden, doch als wir anhielten, sagte sie noch: „Es hat wieder Hunger.“ Wir sahen uns kurz an, dann atmete sie tief durch. „Jetzt!“ Wir beide sprangen aus dem Wagen und ich rannte ihr hinterher auf eine Haustür zu. Sie öffnete, wir hetzten hinein und sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Ich ließ mich auf das Sofa fallen und wollte durchatmen, doch sie scheuchte mich sofort auf. „Nein, hier entlang.“ Ich folgte ihr durch ein großzügiges Wohnzimmer und eine kleine Küche. Dort machte sie sich an der Tür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer zu schaffen, verriegelte diese und schob einen Stuhl davor. Ich wollte ihr zur Hilfe eilen, doch die winkte ab. „Nein, nein. Gehen Sie durch die Tür dort. Schnell!“ Also lief ich durch die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und stand plötzlich wieder im Freien. Der Gestank nach Verwesung schlug mir entgegen und vor mir konnte ich einen Schatten ausmachen. Und dahinter die grellroten Buchstaben des Motels. Es war mir, als packte eine eisige Hand nach meinem Herzen. Schreiend drehte ich mich um. In diesem Moment hörte ich, wie die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel und ein Schlüssel gedreht wurde. Nackte Todesangst breite sich in mir aus. „Es hat wieder Hunger.“ hörte ich die verzweifelte Stimme meiner vermeintlichen Retterin. „Und es wird nicht aufhören, eher es satt ist!“ Ihre Worte trafen mich bis ins Mark. Ich drehte mich wieder um. Der Schatten hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt. Alles machte nun Sinn: Ihre Aufforderung, in den Wald zu gehen. Der Radfahrer, der ebenfalls in den Wald geschickt wurde. Das fehlende Ersatzteil. Vielleicht war auch der kaputte Wagen kein Zufall gewesen. Sogar Barrys Wunsch auf Vorauskasse. Ein Toter kann nicht zahlen. Die Bestie wurde schneller. Ich sah ihre enormen Tatzen mit den langen Krallen und ihre spitzen Fangzähne, bevor ein gewaltiger Schmerz mich durchfuhr und ich gar nichts mehr wahrnahm. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas